


A Ship in a Bottle

by GoldenScroll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Captain Liam, Forced Prostitution, Gay stereotypes? Tagging just in case, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Liam is a Baddie.... kind of.... he gets better, M/M, Nick is a Pirate & a Hairdresser... he is also extrememly Camp, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Louis, Pirate Niall - Later in fic, Prince Harry - Yes I want Harry as a prince so I'm having Harry as a Prince!, Royal Servant Louis, Some Fluff, past zarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Louis looks at the Prince bound and gagged kneeling on the floor before him and feels an immense wave of guilt.It's his fault Harry is here. He told them exactly how to get into the castle. He unintentionally stitched him up.





	1. Stitched Up

 

Louis looks at the Prince bound and gagged kneeling on the floor before him and feels an immense wave of guilt. It's his fault Harry is here. He told them exactly how to get into the castle. He unintentionally stitched him up.

''I didn't think you were going to kidnap him!'' Louis draws his captain to one side and hisses in his ear. Liam looks at him for a moment with a look that clearly says he thinks Louis is crazy.

''What exactly did you expect me to do with the knowledge of how we could get our hands on the Crown Prince? We're pirates Louis, we do bad things and that boy is going to make us a lot of money, think how much he'll auction for''

''Oh my god! you can't sell him'' Louis realises he must of said that louder than he intended because the Princes head whips up and familiar frightened eyes stare back at him, Louis swallows hard.

''Why not? it'd be dangerous to keep him on board for too long, The Royal Navy will be out looking for him and better he turn up on another pirate ship than here, besides I have no use for him other than the cash he'll make us''

Louis isn't sure what to do, he can't let Liam sell the poor frightened Prince, he'll most definitely be abused and probably murdered or sold on again before the Navy can catch up with him, Louis knows he was mad at Harry but not that mad, not mad enough to want the poor man assaulted and killed!

''Because they'll tear him apart Liam!''

''Why do you even care Louis?'' His Captain demanded ''Is this not the same man that left you to rot as a lowly servant in his castle after promising you the earth?''

''It wasn't exactly like that.... He....I mean.. well he didn't have me kidnapped and sold to barbarians for gods sake!'' Louis was keeping his voice low again, he didn't want the prince anymore terrified than he already was... if that was at all possible.

Liam raised his eyebrows

''I intend to make money out of him Louis, we are desperate there are men aboard this ship that need feeding, besides I can't exactly just let him go now can I?''

''Let me speak to him, I'm sure I can convince him not to turn us in''

''No. We're not letting him go and that's final, you can look after his needs whilst he is aboard this ship but one way or another I will be turning that man into a gold mine and I don't want to hear another word against it, It's not too late for me to change my mind about you Louis Tomlinson, I may still throw you over board, one less mouth to worry about feeding'' Louis didn't think Liam would really throw him over board but he didn't want to push it. He watched as the tall dark haired Captain stalked off towards his quarters.

sighing Louis walked over to the bound Prince

''Harry listen to me'' he said softly, hating the tears glistening in the younger mans green eyes ''I'm going to remove the gag ok? but no shouting, you'll just piss off the Captain even more and trust me that is not a thing you want to do right now'' Harry nodded and Louis removed the gag.

''Louis'' He whispered miserably ''Louis please let me go''

''I can't, it's not my decision and anyway even if I could I'm not sure I would'' Louis shocks himself at his own bitterness, he's not even sure where it came from.

''I don't understand.... why? I thought we were friends Louis''

''Hah!'' Now Harry really is trying his patience ''We were never friends Harry, you proved that when you dropped all of our plans and ran off with a suitor your father found for you, after you swore you would never fall for any of his pompus friends children, said you would rather die if I remember correctly''

''I didn't marry him'' Harry says softly ''It wasn't like that Lou and you know it, You had a good position and better pay than most servants, I would never have made you leave, you just left I never wanted that!''

''How could I stay Harry? and watch you with him, I had nothing and nowhere to go, When I was out on the streets where were you then? I'll tell you where, fucking that rich bastard'' and Louis feels all the old anger and hate boil up inside of him. He puts his hands under Harry's arms and roughly pulls him to his feet ''Follow me''

''What will happen to me Louis'' Harry changes the subject but obediently follows Louis, Louis is the only other person on the ship to have his own quarters as second in command, they aren't as fancy as the Captains but they still offer privacy, and despite his anger and harsh words he wants some dignity for the poor prince who stands out like a sore thumb and is still dressed in one of his flamboyant tailored suits. Brightly coloured with flowers on. Louis never did understand Harry's love of such Garish clothing but he had to admit they suited him. ''Please don't let him sell me Louis, I heard him, but you know what pirates do to royalty, I know you're mad Lou but I'm begging you please, I'll do anything.. please''

''I already told you it's not my decision, and if I were you I wouldn't go around this ship offering people 'Anything' you might get more than you bargain for''

''Well its not like i'm going to have a choice when your Captain sells me off to the highest bidder, I'll most likely be raped, tortured and murdered before the next dawn'' and the Prince starts crying again. ''Thats if they don't sell me on to another bunch of neanderthals to do what they will with. Oh god Lou! I'm so scared, I want to go home, I want to see Gemma and mom, please Louis please''

For some reason the idea of a bunch of other men touching Harry intimately particularly against his will winds Louis up immensely. Gemma is Harry's sister and they have always been close, Louis feels a lump well in his throat, he never meant for Harry to be torn away from his home and everyone he loves, to be most likely raped and possibly murdered. It's a sickening thought.

''Harry stop it you'll make yourself ill, I'll talk to the Captain again, see if I can't make him see reason, but for the moment it is what it is and I can't do anything about it''

''Where am I to sleep?'' Harry's voice is hitched as he tries to stop crying, Louis can't really blame him, poor Harry must be petrified and it's all Louis fault, him and his big mouth, bragging about being 'Friends' with the Prince, divulging details of how to enter the castle unseen, Louis knows at least a dozen ways into that castle, one directly into the Princes own bedroom. Stupid. How could he have been so reckless and idiotic? now Harry is going to be hurt possibly killed all because Louis can't keep his trap shut. He closes his eyes briefly before answering the Princes question.

''You can sleep in my bed''

Harrys eyes widen slightly but he nods, his bound hands clawing at the bedsheets trying to pull them down. Of course he's probably shattered. Louis pulls the bedclothes back for him rather than watching him struggle.

''Are you going to keep me bound?'' Harry asks him innocently whilst burrowing into the lumpy mattress, a pirates life after all is less than glamourous.

''For now'' Louis responds putting the covers back over him and getting in the bed on the opposite side. Harry freezes when Louis hand accidently brushes his thigh

''What's the matter?'' Louis is genuinely confused

''You're a pirate now Lou'' Harry whispers as though that answers the question

''And?''

''And....so.... pirates just take what they want without consent''

Harry's scared of him.... of him Louis.

''You don't need to be scared of me Haz'' Louis isn't sure where the old nickname comes from, it just kind of spills from his mouth ''Look Harry, I am not going to hurt you, not sexually anyway''

''You're going to hurt me in some other way?'' Harry asks questioningly

''Doubtful'' Louis says honestly, he's not sure he has it in him to actually harm the young prince ''But just do as you're told''

''Bossy'' Harry says quietly

''Goodnight'' Louis signalls the end of this conversation, it's been a long time since he's curled up at night next to Harry, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like.

 

he'd definitely forgotten how nice and cosy it felt.

 


	2. Rise & Shine

 

 

 

Louis awakes to a loud banging on his cabin door, he reckons immediately that he has overslept, but whoever is doing the banging doesn't give him the decency of even pulling on his trousers.

''Tomlinson you'r late again...oh...'' Liam's voice stops still in it's tracks, Louis turns and see's that the Captain's eyes have fallen on  Harry who is still sound asleep ( lucky for some) ''Er sorry Tommo, didn't realise you were making the most of the spoils, didn't take you for that sort.. but..'' Liam shrugs although he looks slightly unerved.

''I'm not 'that sort''' Louis is actually quite annoyed at the insinuation that he would take advantage of the young prince. or worse outright rape him, ''Harry needed somewhere to sleep, I couldn't very well leave him up on deck could I... and I wasn't sure he should be left with the crew, I mean... '' he stops unsure if the Captain gives two fucks seeing as he intends to sell Harry to the highest bidder anyway, not that Louis really imagines any of Liams crew would go so far as rape, but then again he wouldn't want to pin Harry's safety on it, the men don't seem that barbaric but they are only human and at sea for great lengths without sexual release, he doesn't want to put temptation in their way, Harry after all is quite uniquely beautiful for a man.

Louis Joins Liam up on deck leaving Harry bound in his bed, he'll be back soon with breakfast and he imagines that Harry could do with all the rest he can get.

''So, we're headed for tortuga I believe it'll be the best bet for ridding ourselves of the Royal and making a pretty Penny'' Louis turns away from Liam at the metion of selling Harry, the more he thinks on it the more disturbing it  becomes, Louis puts it down to not having always being a pirate, that one day not too far into his past he was just a normal every day kind of guy and selling people was simply a terrifying disgusting notion.

''How long have you been a pirate Liam?'' Louis isn't sure where the confidence to ask that question came from. He knows Liam well enough but it's still an intrusive question into his firends past that he has never pryed into previously.

''All of my life'' Liam answers him almost instantaneously ''I started out as a cabin boy on a ship my father was on, he got  scurvy and died when I was 12, I got lucky, the Captain kept me on, said I was a good strong Lad and that I would make every bit a very capable pirate. He was shot when I was 16 in the middle of a raid, I was always a favorite of his he never had kids of his own so I figure maybe...maybe he kinda saw himself as my mentor, ya know what with me having no dad and him having no kids. Anyway, after he was shot I ended up being second in command, not even sure how it hapened really. I just kind of assisted the new Captiain until his own untimely death.... malaria... terrible but he never had a very strong consitution.... anyway because he never made anyone else second.. I guess I became Captain by default... and I'm still alive and thus far my crew haven't mutinied so I'm still Captain.''

Louis is slightly shocked by the in depth revelation, He guesses he never asked before so why should Liam divulge, but it doesn't seem like he views his past as any great secret and heaven knows Louis has revealed a great deal about himself whilst he has been aboard... too much actually... hence poor Harry's current predicament.

''So why am I second and none of your other men'' Again Louis isn't sure where these questions are coming from, for some reason he just feels brave all of a sudden.

''If you must know Tomlinson it's because your gound me, you make me remember''

''Remember what?'' Louis isn't sure if he is pushing it right now

'' Remember what it is like to have a soul, now are we quite finished with the 20 questions''

Louis is almost speechless, Liam looks to him to remember his humanity? he feels like that is kind of a huge responsibility but he also feels like a failure because in Harry's case he has completely failed, if Liam could feel any humanity or empathy he would not be able to sell another living soul into slavey, paticularly knowing that they would most likely be raped, tortured and murdered due to their status.

''Please don't sell Harry'' and there Louis is throwing himself at Liam's mercy for a man that deserted him. Risking his status and possibly his life for a man that viewed him as nothing more than a useful, dutiful servant.

Liam Sighs loudly

''Not this again Louis, I thought I already made myself clear, I'm doing this for the good of the crew, we need the money, and in any case he's one of them, he betrayed you and he'd quite cheerfully have every one of us hanged for our crimes should the opportunity arrise, quite frankly I can't see why you care so much for his welfare, am I missing something Lou? is there more to your relationship with the Prince? if so please spit it out.''

''Look he doesn't deserve to die Liam and most definitely not in the horrible way it will happen to him, for gods sake!! If you let another ship take him they'll bloody crucify him! they'll torture him to death, he's the Crown Prince for heavens sake! it's...it's evil Liam!''  Louis is panting in anger, why can't Liam see! this isn't about whether or not he feels something for Harry ( He's definitely not ready to address that) this is about being a human with the tiniest shred of humanity, this is about having a soul.

Liam pauses for a second and looks out to sea

''We really do need the money Louis I'm not kidding, if we can't afford the right food we'll end up with a case of scurvy, my crew might die, do you really expect me to put a Royal above my own men?''

''No of course I don't... it's just... I mean is there really no other way? it's just so...so wrong! I know we aren't angels Liam, we loot and we kill those that get in our way... but to sell an innocent young man to monsters, knowing he will be treated lower than dirt, I was close to him once.... he's not a bad person... not really, he would never hurt anyone else like that''

''I think you're looking back with rose tinters Louis, the lad will have you hanged if we're caught and what do you think royal soldiers do to pirate scum in prison while they're awaiting their doom? I don't fancy your chances Tomlinson nor mine for that matter''

Louis knows he should give up, that it could be Harry's life or the Crews life... possibly his own life and it's a dog eat dog world out there, but he can't... he can't live with himself thinking about Harry sold off to disgusting perverts, he can only imagine the horrendous ways in which the young Royal will be tormented and abused, he thinks how innocent Harry is really,,,, he's probably only even slept with that Royal Pomp 'Zayn' maybe one or two others Louis doesn't really know and he's not sure he wants to, in any case as much as he hates to think of Harry with any other men at least those relationshps will of been consensual, Harry wouldn't off been lying there terrified and in pain.... alone, never seeing his family again just waiting for the day someone decides to end him. Louis shudders, it's a fate he could never wish upon anyone. 

''Liam... please.... I can't live knowing I caused him that fate''

''Jesus Lou, you need to sort yourself out, you say this man is just a friend and yet here you are begging for his life you seriously need to pull yourself together, I won't sell him ok?''

Louis is only momentarily relieved before Liam speaks again

''He's pretty enough to pull in punters when we shore, we can dress him like us and maybe cut his hair or something, hopefully people won't recognise him as the crown prince, it's on your head if they do''

''Ok...wait, what do you mean? punters? you're going to whore him out??''

''Do you have a better solution? at least he won't be killed, and we will have a degree of control over what happens to him, it's a comprimise, take it or leave it''

Louis doesn't really have any other choice, and right now he can't think of any other options

''Fine for now, but you can't do this to him indefinitely, it's still inhumane''

''Good, you can tell him the good news, oh and you can also sort him out with some less obnoxious clothing and a hair cut,'' with that Liam leaves Louis standing alone on the deck. It's official that he and Liam are going to hell.

 

 

A/N Sorry for the mistakes in this, I have been trying to get thi chapter up for two days and just wanted to post. Many thanks for the kind kudos and comments :)

 

 

 


	3. When a haircut is the least of your problems

 

Louis manages to find some clothing that he reckons will fit Harry nicely amid some old trunks from one of their raids. there are leather pants, a leather waistcoat and a while frilly blouse and some clean under garments. He then takes a deep breath and goes back to his quarters. Harry is awake and sitting bolt upright on the bed, his eyes are red and puffy, Louis knows he has been crying again and feels more horrible than ever.

''Did you speak to the Captain?'' Harry doesn't even wait for Louis to properly get through the door before pouncing on him with his words.

''Yes, I spoke to the Captain Harry but..''

''He still intends to sell me?'' Harry's voice is high pitched and suddenly he Jumps up from the bed and makes a run for the door shoving Louis aside roughly so he actually falls to the floor, Louis notices somehow the Prince has managed to free his hands, scambling to his feet as fast as he can he throws the clothes he has found out on the bed and rushes after Harry. Hoping he can get to him before Liam does. 

''Looking for this?''

Too late

''L..liam I was just... he's.. I was just''

''You were just not keeping a very good eye on our prisoner Louis'' He tuts holding onto Harry firmly by his upper arm

''Let me go!'' Harry pants kicking Liam hard in the shin, Liams eyes go wild and his grip tightens, there isn't much in the size difference between the two men but due to Liams lifestyle he has slightly more upper strength and is definitely more used to unarmed combat than Harry.

''If you don't stop struggling Princey I really will sell you off to the darkest inhumane pirate I can think of, and if you kick me again I'll feed you piece by piece to the sharks. Got it?''

Liam's angry. Louis sincerely hopes he doesn't really mean what he is saying.         

''You're going to sell me anyway'' Harry spits out, still struggling but he doesn't kick Liam again ''Let me go!''

''Harry stop it'' Louis chides his former friend '' You're being ridiculous, where an earth do you think you are going to go huh? you're in the middle of the ocean on a boat''

Harry stops struggling and lets his shoulders droop in defeat

''I just want to go home please, I won't give you up to the authorities just let me go'' and he starts sobbing all over again, Liam releases his grip, Louis isn't sure but he thinks  he almost sees a look of sympathy cross the Captains face before his eyes harden again.

''we're not selling you Harry'' Louis tries to calm the younger man

''You're not?' and Harry almost sounds hopeful which makes louis heart ache slightly

''you can bring the punters in another way'' Liam buts in before Louis can even try and put it diplomatically to Harry

''P..punters?'' Harry stutters the word in disbelief, his eyes widen and he looks at the two men in fear ''No, god no. please''  

''Would you rather be sold?'' Liam questions '' Beacause that can still be arranged''

''No.. but... I don't want to be a whore either! Louis for gods sake please don't let him do this to me...I'll...I'll die'' Louis just wishes the ocean would swallow him whole as he listens to the Princes anguished pleas.

''You won't die'' Liam interjects '' and in any case this isn't Louis choice, lord knows he's already pleaded your pathetic case long enough, I'm the Captain of this ship and I've made this decision, IF you behave and earn me enough coin in 12 months then I might reconsider your options, you will not 'give yourself away' as a Royal under any circumstances or it really will be worse for you, I'll have absolutely no choice but to kill you or go with our original plan, I will choose your punters to begin with, until you get the hang of it, and I promise I won't let things get out of hand.... but these are pirates remember so you may be expected to put up with certain things.... Louis can negotiate for you... talk to him about it.'' He then turns to Louis ''We shore in less than half a day, I want him ready by then'' Louis nods numbly

''C'mon Harry, don't make this worse for yourself love'' Harry Looks at Louis with the deadened eyes of a condemned man

''How can this be any worse?'' His voice is weak as he begins to follow Louis back to his quarters.

 

Back in his quarters Louis hands Harry the clothes he has found for him and turns around to give him the privacy to change

''What are you doing?'' Harry queries

''Allowing you some privacy''

''Why bother? I'm going to be raped by a bunch of Pirates, what does it matter if you see me naked? anyway its not like you haven't seen me naked before''

''Don't use that word Harry please'' Louis can feel tears in his own eyes as the reality of the situation sinks in and he still doesn't turn around, yes he's seen Harry naked before but that was when they were friends.... before Harry fell in love with someone else and walked out on all their plans together, before Louis became a pirate and betrayed Harry in the worst possible way.

''what? rape? why? that's what it is isn't it? I'm dressed by the way''

Louis turns and takes in the sight of the Prince in the tight fitting leather and oddly feminine looking shirt, Harry looks beautiful too beautiful to be mauled by a bunch of deadpan pirates. He wishes there was something he could do.

''I don't want to do anything out of the ordinary, I don't care what your Captain says''

''I'm sorry, what?'' Louis having being momentarily distracted by the Princes good looks has no idea what Harry is now on about

''With these men you're forcing me to sleep with, I don't want to do anything weird... ya'know'' and Harry looks awkward ''No eating their shit or anything like that!''

Louis scrunches up his whole face in disgust, he doesn't think he'll have any bother getting Liam to agree to that one.

''That's gross Harry''

''So is this situation'' Louis can't argue with that. ''And I don't want to be beaten up and tied down, no knife play, just simple straight up sex'' Harry continues making his fair demands on what happens to his body, too bad nothing about this is fair.

''You might have to put up with it a bit rough sometimes Harry, I'm sorry but these guys aren't exactly romantic softies.... Some of them will probably like the idea of you tied down too''

Harry pales

''I can negotiate no knifeplay though'' Louis definitely wants to make sure Harry isn't carved up by knives or tortured unnecessarily.

''Well that's something'' Harry says glumly before crashing down onto Louis bed ''No branding or hot wax''

''Definitely not'' Louis agrees

''I'm scared Lou'' Harry looks up at him tearful green orbs glittering in the firelight from his bedside lamp, there are no windows in his cabin and in any case early evening is now on the approach.

Louis lies on the bed next to him, he feels useless, even plays with the idea of speaking to Liam again but he knows it's pointless, maybe when Liam see's the damages he's done, but by then it'll be too late, Harry will never be Harry again once he's spent several nights being a living, breathing toy for those brutes. So in the end he says the only thing he can think of to say and it's not helpful in appeasing Harry's emotional distress one bit.

''C'mon, we need to go and see Nick. You need a haircut''

''I like my hair long'' Harry protests ''Whose Nick?''

''I'm sure having your haircut is the least of your worries right now and you'll soon see who Nick is''

Harry agree's begrudgingly and Louis takes him to find Nick.

 

A/N Annnnd because you're all so lovely and left me kind kudos and comments I tried to post this real quick. Sorry it's short.

                         


	4. Why The Rum?

 

They found Nick in the Ships stores waving around a bottle of Rum and sitting on a barrel. He didn't look like he was in any fit state to be cutting anyones hair but Harry wasn't in any position to question it and Louis was too weary from recent events to care about Nicks sobriety.

''Who's this pretty lass?'' Nick slurred ever so slightly looking at Harry through squinty eyes

''I'm not a lass'' Harry screwed up his nose, Louis thought it was cute and he wasn't the only one apparently...

''An exqusite looking man, how extraordinary, is this the one the Captain plans to flog?''

''Excuse me?'' Harry took a step back

''He means sell not actually flog as in whip you'' Louis tried to reasure the Prince, though he was well aware that statement was far from reassuring.

''Oh'' Harry looked at the ground

''Poor thing'' Nick sounded genuine ''Some of those Pirates out there are so black hearted they'd kill their own Granny for a piece of eight, what's the Captain want to ruin a pretty thing like this for?'' Harry continued looking at the ground, the tip of his brown boot toeing the wooden floor.

''Nick you're not helping'' Louis was fast losing his temper with the flaboyant drunk, he'd never exactly been a massive fan of Nick's, not that he was a horrible guy by any stretch of the imagination, he just tended to rub Louis up the wrong way, and now he was looking and commenting on Harry's 'Looks', making the Prince even more frightened than he already was.Not that Louis was sure why he cared that Nick was commenting on Harry's 'Looks' 

''Why are you down here then?'' Nick enquired

''Maybe I'm down here spying on you and I'm going to tell the Captain that you aren't doing your duty again and what's worse is it looks to me as if you've drunk more than your fair share of the rum'' Louis doesn't actually care that Nick is pissed or that he isn't doing his 'Duty' he's not much good at doing his duties any way, normally spends it singing silly songs and telling jokes and stories to the rest of the crew, in fact he's more than certain Liam only keeps the 'Fool' around for entertainment purposes, that and he cuts the crews hair, and that brings Louis back to the real reason he is here.

''Tell the Captain and he can cut his own damn hair in future'' Nick says rudely ''You can leave that pretty thing here if you want I don't mind sharing my Rum with something so divine, don't worry darling I won't hurt you, not like these brutes'' He smiles in Harry's direction offering out his Rum bottle, his smile is all teeth, he looks ridiculous in Louis opinion though in fairness not at all intimidating, not that he's happy about being referred to as a brute.

'Uh..I..I think I'm supposed to be getting a haircut'' Harry mumbles but he takes the bottle Nick is offering him and has a large swig anyway,Louis doesn't remember Harry being much of a drinker but In this situation he doesn't blame him, in fact he's half a mind to have a generous helping of Rum before he goes to bed tonight himself.

''So that's why you are here is it Tomlinson? to get me to cut off this poor mans gorgeous locks, well now that's definitely worth it's weight in Rum, it's a complete traversty is what it is'' and he puts up his right hand and runs it through Harry's hair, Harry flinches.

''Don't be scared of me boy, I'm the last person who is going to harm you'' Nick doesn't look his age but Louis knows he is ten years Harry's senior.

''Are you implying that the rest of us would hurt him?'' Louis temper rises again

''How did he end up in this mess Tomlinson? I heard a whisper in the wind someone couldn't keep his mouth shut about being friends with the Crown Prince''

Louis can't say anything to that. It figures word has gotten around to the rest of the crew that Harry is the Prince, they won't tell, they know it's worth their life if they do. Anyway there would be no benefit to them helping the Royals they would never keep a promise to a Pirate. No matter what was offered for Harry's 'Safe Return' it would all be forgotten in a heartbeat the moment he was back behind the palace walls. Another ship might hold him for ransom, but Liam hadn't mentioned that as an option and Louis knew it was extrememly risky.

''Just cut his hair Nick''

''Pull up a barrel Harry Sweetheart and lets see what we can do with those curls'' Nick pulls out a pair of scissors from his pocket and watches as Harry perches tentatively on a nearby barrel.

The next tewnty or so minutes Nick works his 'Magic' snipping and chopping untill all of Harrys thick dark curls have fallen to the floor, Louis has to be honest and admit he does prefer Harry's long hair but Nick has done a pretty good job in maintaining Harry's appearance, the short cropped hair show's off his cheek bones and Louis imagines if he ever see's Harry smile again it will showcase his dimples too.

''You still look gorgeours'' Nick announces thrusting a round piece of glass which he uses as a mirror in front of Harry's face. Harry looks at himself and shrugs.

''I would say thanks... but if I'm being honest I liked the way I was before...no offense'' He adds the last bit when he see's Nicks face crumple, typical Harry not wanting to hurt someones feelings even when he was facing an impossible situation himself.

''None taken darling, I understand'' Nick ruffles Harry's hair sadly and glares at Louis before turning back to the Prince  ''Any time you want company on board this ship or a friendly face you come to me ok?''

Harry looks at him and Louis can tell he is weighing up whether he can trust Nick or not. Maybe even wondering if he can use him as a way off this ship. Louis knows Nick isn't so stupid as to help Harry in that sense though whether he has taken a shine to Harry or not.

''Thanks'' Harry whispers before Louis leads him away.

 

Louis leaves Harry in his quarters while he goes to find them something to eat and tell Liam that Harry is 'ready'

''You know I'm not enjoying this don't you'' Liam is quieter tonight than he has been previously

''Be a sadist if you were'' Louis answers '' but then you're a pirate born and bred my your own admission so...'' Louis deliberately doesn't finish his sentence leaving it hanging in the air, he hasn't realised how mad he is at his Captain until now.

''Oh come on Louis you know I'm only doing this because we need the money, you can't seriously think I'm getting enjoyment from it?''

''I don't know what to think Liam, what are you going to do when the tweleve months is up huh? he's a Royal, you can't exactly let him go can you? we both know that. So then what?''

''I don't know'' Liam admits limply

''You never even thought this through did you? never gave any thought to the fact that this is a living and breathing human being''

''Shut up Tomlinson''

Louis just sighs, Liam is an idiot and Harry's going to pay for two people being idiots. It isn't fair.

''Wouldn't surprise me if you used him for your own gratification'' Louis knows he has overstepped the mark

''Fuck off'' Liam swears, his face getting eerily close to Louis ''I'm not the one who kept him tied up in my bed! and anyway for your information I prefer the opposite Gender and even if I didn't I wouldn't rape him''

''No you just let other people do that for you'' Louis spits back, for a moment he thinks Liam might hit him, he doesn't.

''Walk away now'' is all the Captain growls.

Louis doesn't need to be told twice.

When he re enters his cabin carrying the food he has managed to get nothing prepares him for Harry's lips crashing into his.

''Harry!'' he almost drops the tray he is carrying and has to deposit it on his dresser immediately. It's then he notices Harry is kust wearing the white shirt which barely hangs over his modesty ''Harry what an earth are you doing!?''

''What?'' Harry questions innocently ''You don't like what you see anymore Louis? ''

''It's not that Harry it's just... what an earth are you doing? why are you half dressed?''

''I thought maybe... you and I, we could... I mean surely you would rather have me before those other men get the chance''

''God! Harry stop it!'' Louis groans, becuase he DOES want Harry ... sexually anyway, but everything about this is wrong ''Just put your clothes back on''

Harry pulls away looking hurt

''Not good enough for you now I'm not a Prince and I'm nothing more than a common whore?''

''Harry that's not.. just please shut up! how dare you talk about YOU not being good enough for me! when it was you who thought he was too good for a pesky servant''

''So you thought you'd get your own back did you? thought you'd tell a bunch of pirates how to get in my room and tear me away from my family so they can..so they can'' and there are tears in Harry's eyes now. ''Help me escape Louis please! I won't tell, you have my word I won't tell, I'm sorry for hurting you I didn't mean to... surely you can't hate me that much Louis, I can't do this Louis, I'm not.. I've only slept with two men..and ..and'' Harry can't stop for sobbing and Louis wants to be anywhere but here, and he knows it's a really dick move but he can't breathe. it's like the world is closing in on him.

So he leaves Harry half naked and sobbing on the floor and goes to find the Rum he'd promised himself earlier... and he ISN'T crying himself it's just the damp night air on his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. When the Sand Timer Is Full

 

They shored in  tortuga early afternoon, and Liam wanted to speak to both Louis and Harry before he left to do 'Business' and find Harry a suitable punter for the evening. Normally Louis would leave the ship too, sometimes he did a little shopping ( If he had any wages to spare which wasn't often). This time though he had been 'Ordered' to stay on the ship and make sure Harry didn't escape. Louis was not looking forward to being Harry's jailor one bit. He could of insisted that someone else do it but really he didn't want Harry to suffer at any extra hands than he would already have to.

''Harry'' Liam was in Louis quarters adressing Harry directly now ''Louis has gone through everything with me that you have asked for and I think most of it is fair, though you will obviously still be expected to endure a certain amount of rough treatment'' Louis was pretty sure 'Rough Treatment' also included some violence and definitely Harry being tied down. He decided he would need to define it to Harry later, just so that he was a hundered percent sure what he was going to be subjected to.

Harry didn't answer Liam he just stared into the distance behind him.

''Harry'' Liam repeated the Prince's name, an edge of agitation to his voice

Harry's Eyes snapped to the Captain, Louis could no longer see fire in the green orbs, only despair.

''What do you want me to say?'' Harry addressed him flatly ''Do you want me to beg is that it? see the spoiled Royal on his knees begging not to raped? is that what you want Captain? because if it will change anything I'll gladly throw my pride aside and do it''

''No''' for a moment Liam sounded and looked apalled before regaining his composure ''That is not necessary Harry, I just need to know you understand, You can't let these people know that you are the Prince remember that''

''I'm not stupid, why an earth would I tell a bunch of pirates I'm the Prince unless I want to subject myself to even more pain and misery, which I don't. Are these people you are 'setting' me up with under the impression I'm a willing patcipant in this?'' Harry isn't sure why it matters but it does.

''Honestly?'' Liam looks at him brow furrowed ''Most won't care Harry.... but in the event they do then I will inform them you are in fact a slave, I don't expect you to feign 'Pleasure' but I do expect you to not create a fuss or fight them.. unless they enjoy it''

''You're sick, all of you'' Harry says it as almost a whisper but Louis knows Liam heard him because Liam's features shift but he doesn't say anything and apart from insisting that Harry be bound again ( this time more tightly ) he takes his leave. Harry is left lying with his feet and hands roped upon the bed.

 

''For fucks sake untie me Louis and let me go'' Harry is getting angry,Louis can't exactly blame him but he really isn't sure what will happen to him if he lets Harry go, He doesn't think that Liam will kill him but then again he realises that Liam can't be seen to be picking favorites amongst the crew, not only that but Liam is convinced Harry is the only way of them making enough money so that they can eat properly, ethics wise Louis could be resposible for lots of deaths rather than one persons misery. Still. If he knew for a fact Liam wouldn't gut him he had to admit that stuff the ethics, he would probably still let Harry go.

''Harry I can't, he'll kill me and even if he didn't I owe him my life, When I was out on the streets he took me aboard this ship, he made me his second, I would probably be dead if it wasn't for the Captain, you abandoned me, you abandoned us, we had everything Haz and all you were interested in was yourself''

'' Shut up Louis! do you really think it could ever of worked beween me and you! do you think a Prince can be with a servant? even if it was what I really wanted more than anything it was just a pipe dream and you know it! You and me Louis, it was never real, what I did, I did to protect you, to protect myself god damnit! and anyway it's not like you were ever one to talk about your feelings now is it? and you were always hanging around with that Eleanour girl that your mother was so fond of.''

Louis shakes his head, he doesn't want to talk about this right now, he doesn't want to think about the past, it brings up memories which can't even be successfully drown by Rum.

''My mother is dead Harry'' he deadpans

Harry stops short, now really isn't the time to be dropping bombshells and Louis knows it but Harry is rubbing him up the wrong way and he just can't help himself.

''Oh, I'm sorry Lou'' and the real genuine sympathy is heavy in Harry's voice, Louis feels equally choked with guilt and sadness at the same time. Sadness for his poor beautiful mother taken before her time and guilt because he knows Harry hasn't done anything to him anywhere near worthy of the amount of suffering he is going to be in reciept of.

''Don't be sorry'' is all Louis can mumble ignoring the growing lump in his throat ''Not your fault is it''

''What happened?'' Harry enquires

''I don't want to talk about it'' Louis answers

Harry falls silent for a moment before continuing

''I swear Louis if you let me go I won't drop any of you in it, I don't want to see you hanged lou, you have to believe me, despite everything, I've no desire to see it''

''And Liam?'' Louis queries

''I can't say as I'm his biggest fan if I'm being honest but he hasn't sold me off to me murdered and tortured so I guess I could spare him the gallows''

 

Before Louis can make any further decisions he guesses Liam must have a sixth sense because the door to his cabin flies open and Liam stands in the doorway.

''It's time'' his Captain says

Harry looks wildly at Louis, but Louis knows now it's too late for him to save Harry from this, his hands are tied and there is nothing he can do.

 

 

A/N So sorry short chapter but I have a new baby daughter  and it's already taken me two days to write this. Any thoughts would be appreciated as I hope I'm heading in the right direction with this. All of your kind kudos and comments always spur me on :) I mean do we like Liam as a 'Darker' Character  - btw I in no way think Liam is this much of a dick in real life can I please say. This is just a story, it's not my opinion of him at all. He's acting out a part for me in my fic.

 


	6. How do you tell the time without a watch?

 

Liam enters followed by a huge burly man, tattoo's litter his arms and although he probably isn't any taller tha Harry he is built like a gladiator. He looks terrifying.

''No please, Louis please'' Louis scrunches his eyes shut at the princes heart wrending pleas. He actually thinks he might be sick

''Gorgeous ain't he'' the giant man is practically salivating over Harry and Louis notices how Harry tries to curl in on himself away from the man, this situation just isn't right.

''Money first, and none of the stuff we mentioned or you won't leave my ship alive got it?'' Liam sounded like he meant business and Louis felt a cold shiver go through his spine as he watched the money exchange hands. The money was tainted, tainted by Harry's misery.

''Leave him tied'' The mans eyes gleam as Louis bends to free Harry from his binds, his eyes flicker immediately to Liam as he hears Harry's breath hitch. Liam shrugs but he turns his head away almost immediately, Louis wonders if the Captain is starting to have the sligheist of doubts, maybe he is beginning to regret kidnapping the Prince in the first place. Louis hopes so.

''Please!!'' Harry cries out one last time and it's all Louis can do to get out that room and stop himself from doing something stupid.

 

Louis paces the top deck, Liam is playing cards with Nick, the caribbean air is hot and balmy making Louis more clammy than he already is due to sweat and fear. It's been half an hour... half an hour since he had abandoned Harry to be mauled by that excuse of a human being, He's dreading going back into his cabin, he isn't sure if he can handle what he might be faced with.

''How can you sit there and play cards??'' Louis bangs his fists down on the table separating Liam and Nick, he's fast loosing his shit. ''How long are you going to let him stay in there? how long are you going to just sit there while someone is being raped aboard your ship Liam!''

Nick winces whilst Liam seems to calmly deal another hand but Louis see's his fingers tremble slightly. It's getting to him, it has to be, if the man has a heart at all... and Louis knows he does, he's seen him cut the throat of a man who 'traded' in female slaves, and Liam let every single one of them go once he'd finished looting the ship. Harry isn't a woman. granted. but he's still a human being who is innocent for all intent and purpose.

''He paid for an hour''

''I don't care! give him his money back, god Liam this is awful''

''He paid me 100 gold coins, it's more than we can afford to lose right now''

''And what about those women you let go last time we were in Cuba''

''He's right you know Li'' Nick's interuption isn't helpful in Louis opinion but at least it isn't obstructive either

''Shut up! that was different''

''Why because they were women?'' Louis is getting increasingly frustrated by Liam's lack of ability to do what is common decency where Harry is concerned, the idea of that dirty Pirates hands all over the beautiful Prince is making him mad beyond belief.... and Harry being tied down too! it was too much to take.

''No.. not just because they were women, although that did help'' Liam is honest at least if nothing else ''But also because they were just ordinary people not like those stuck up Royals exploiting the poor at every chance they get''

''Harry did not exploit the poor, he did a lot to help them'' It was true the young Prince had always been working on some project or another to improve the lives of the less fortunate, Indeed Louis himself was 'Less fortunate' and Harry had always made sure he was paid much more than he really could of expected for his position.

Liam looks frustrated

''Are we going to go through this every single time, because you know what Tomlinson, I reckon I could get some coin for your ass if I wanted, and don't forget I pretty much own you, if it wasn't for me you'd probably be dead, you had no money and four sisters to feed with a dead mother and an absent stepfather, do you or do you not always have enough money to send home to them''

''Y..Yes'' Louis couldn't even begin to comprehend what Liam was suggesting, that if he continued to defend Harry he would end up in the same positon? he could flee, but that meant abandoning Harry completely to his fate and not being able to send any money to his sistes back home. ''I..I'm sorry Liam I..it's just he was my friend! and I can't stand to think of him abused like this, it's...it's monstrous and you know it!''

''Well I'm so sorry lou, but did you really think being a pirate would be a bed of roses? do you think I like killing people? because I'll tell you, it never gets any easier, even when I know that they are the ugliest most sinful pirates around, it's still never enjoyable to take a life, you're lucky so far you haven't had to actually fight other than in self defense or ever had to sentence a man to death, but there will come a time when you will, when a whole crew full of people with families of their own depend on you and your decisions, I don't like doing this to that niave prince but this isn't a ride you can so easily just jump off, so maybe you could cut me some slack for a minute''

and Liam's outbust sits between them, just like that.

''Shall we have a little Rum with our next round, Lord knows I think we could all do with something to ease the tension around here'' Nick's voice breaks Louis from his shock realisation that Liam isn't going to cave in on this one, that Harry will have to suffer like this for a year at least, and then what?

''Please...Nick'' he falters slightly ''If you could pass me a bottle and I'll take some to Harry'' He looks anywhere but at the Captain, now fully aware of the ruthless lengths he is capable of going if pushed, knowing he too could end up being some ugly ass arseholes chew toy every evening. He doesn't see how both of them ending up like that will help Harry any more.

''It's time Louis'' Liam's voice is quieter than Louis expects, he glances up to see the Captain looking at his pocket watch, Louis wouldn't mind one himself but they are expensive and he never feel's selfish enough to keep that much back from his wages so he mostly relies on Liam and a couple of other pirates for the time ''Please advise me if Harry has been mistreated in any of the ways we discussed, I shall detain the customer for fifteen minutes then have him released if I hear no word'' Clearly he expects Louis to just judge a fifteen minute time frame.

Louis snatches up the Rum bottle from Nick and bolts, unable to leave Harry a moment longer.

 

As Louis approaches the Cabin to his relief the punter is already leaving, he gives louis a quick once over with his eyes and then leaves without so much as a word. Louis swallows hard and enters his cabin.

Nothing prepares him for the sight of the Prince, He's stll tied to the bed, tears streaming down his face, a bruise on his left cheek and he is completely naked with gruesome evidence of his sexual  encounter still left on his body.

''Harry! Oh god! Harry!'' Louis exclaims, the situation he has put Harry in suddenly a horrifying reality.

''L..Louis'' The Prince whimpers ''L..Louis, Louis please help me'' The voice doesn't sound like Harrys it's so vulnerable.

Louis doesn't waste any time getting Harry untied.

''I'll get some buckets of water Harry, lets get you cleaned, Louis was lucky enough to have his own tub and he always kept a couple of buckets of sea water on hand, washing wasn't really top of their list of priorities but he couldn't leave Harry like this!

 

Once Harry is crouched shaking in the tub of luke warm seawater (One of the lucky points about the water in which they currently sail, at least the water isn't freezing like back home) he addresses the bruise on his cheek.

''Was he rough with you Haz? did he do any of the things we discussed?''

''He..Hit me... because I..I..begged him to stop'' and the tears are falling again ''I'm sorry! I just couldn't do it Louis, will your Captain sell me now? please... it's not like he listened... he did it anyhow, please don't sell me'' Harry is hysterical 

''Here take a swig of this'' Louis pushes the Rum under Harry's nose, he doesn't know how else o try and comfort the trembling young man, but one thing is for sure, no matter what the consequences he won't just stand by and allow Liam to sell Harry. This is hell enough.

''No, I won't let that Happen Harry I promise'' and he crashes down to the floor beside Harry in the tub crying freely himself ''God Harry I'm so sorry this is all my fault, I never meant for this, I swear I never ever meant for this can you ever forgive me Harry?''

Harry looks at him with his beautiful wide green eyes full of tears ''I don't know Lou, I'm so scared, I want to go home, I didn't like it, I couldn't move, I couldn't get away and it..it hurt...that's why I begged him to stop, it hurt so bad Louis, please help me''

''I...Can't Harry....I'm sorry but I can't''

''Can't or won't''

 

suddenly a little fire has returned behind the desperation in the Princes eyes.

 

 

A/N Taking me sooo long to get anything dones these days! anyhoo thanks for all the lovely Kudos and comments :) hope this is still heading in the right direction.


	7. Why is there an Irish Man working on a Market Stall in Tortuga in the Golden age of Piracy?

 

'' Hows Harry?''

Liam finally asks him, and Louis knows he has been trying to ask him all day. He's avoided Louis Quarters ever since the 'event' and since that is where they are currently holding the Prince he wonders whether Liam can't face what he is doing to the Prince, or maybe that is just wishful thinking on Louis part.

''seriously Liam, how do you think he is? he was raped, it was disgusting'' he lowers his voice just a little before saying the next part ''He says it was painful, and that bastard hit him''

''Why did he hit him?''

''Because the poor sod couldn't take the pain and begged him to stop, god Liam! I never thought you capable of such cruelty, I don't even want to speak to right now Captain.''

Louis hardly ever addressed Liam as 'Captain' but right now he didn't consider the younger man a friend at all, in fact right now he was even a little afraid of Liam and what he was capable of.

''Oh come on Lou, don't be like that mate, I've explained this to you a thousand times... I won't let Harry take a punter tonight, infact I'll give him a week or so, give him time to recover''

''That's just it, you don't get it do you? Harry is never going to get over this. ever. '' and Louis blinks away what he swears aren't tears hoping Liam hasn't noticed his eyes watering. ''It's not even just that, you threatened me, you said you'd have me offering myself up to some deprived pervert every night if I refuse to go along with your plan graciously''

''You can always leave my ship Lou, I'm not forcing you to stay here, if you wanna go then go''

''And Harry?''

''He stays here, I can't just let him go can I? do you want us both to be hung?''

''Harry won't, I know he won't have us hung, he will probably just make up some bullshit story and send them on a wild Goose chase looking for some other abductors which don't exist.''

Liam crashes his forehead against his hand, they're going round in circles and they both know it. Fortunately for Liam he is saved from having to continue the stale argument as Nick approaches them out of breath, which is weird because Nick never usually reaches that level of activity.

''Nick why are you running? are you out of breath?'' it seems Louis is equally as surprised.

''It's Harry''

''What about Harry?'' Louis demands, hoping nobody can hear the note of panic in his voice.

''He's gone''

''What do you mean gone?'' Liam is getting pissed now, this Prince is causing him all kinds of bother and he is starting to wish he had never bothered especially as it has driven a wedge between him and his first mate.

''He's not in Louis quarters''

''Oi, what were you doing in my quarters?''

''Relax I only wanted to see if that hot little Prince wanted some company after his terrible ordeal yesterday'' and at that Nick pouted dramatically ''I wasn't sniffing at your knickers darling''

''Well maybe he's somewhere else on the ship'' Liam sounded doubtful though and Louis was pretty sure that Harry was smart enough if he'd gotten free to make a swift exit while they were still shored.

''He's not.'' Nick said

''How'd you know? have you been shirking duties again blundering about this ship looking for him? you should of reported his disappearance to me straight away, not taken matters into your own hands, now he is probably a good hour or so ahead of us'' Liam raises his eyes to the sky, he's a good mind to have Nick Marooned, but then who would cut his hair?

''Actually I got Ed and a couple of the others to shirk their duties and look for him but either way he's not on this ship''

getting other pirates to shirk their duties for a pirate that doesn't do his duties properly anyway? Liam wonders what his ship is coming to but now isn' the time for that conversation, and to be honest he's not sure he will ever waste his breath on it, Nick will only sulk and last time Nick sulked there was never any Rum to be found and no one got a hair cut for well over three months. It was also around then that a Ginger Tom appeared on board and Nick offered to reprise his duties if they could keep him. Liam still thought he'd been set up, but of course he couldn't prove it and it didn't improve his overall mood towards the damned animal when it kept on tripping him up and sitting on his papers, hissing at him if he attempts to move it.

''We're going to have to search for him, Nick, seeing as you are so good at getting the others to ignore their duties round them up and get them to come ashore with us, we are going to need all the manpower we have in order to cover ground quickly.

 

Louis isn't sure if he is pleased that Harry has managed to escape or terrified for him. Tortuga is not the safest of parts for a young niave Prince. Harry has nothing but the clothes on his back, how does he even expect to get back home? does he seriously think he has what it takes to blag it as a Pirate? he's never known anything but luxury, even his accent is too posh. whilist drunken pirates looking for a good time for an hour aren't likely to question the background of a pretty slave, one looking to recruit a new crew member in the cold light of day is definitely going to want to know what someone like Harry is doing walking around Tortuga with no money looking for work and a ship back to England. God Harry could be so stupid he's going to get taken by pirates much worse than them even if it doesn't seem like it, and then it also strikes him that on the off chance Harry manages to actually get help he might actually drop Liam and Louis in it. Afterall Louis refused to help him, so maybe Harry would change his mind about getting Louis hung.Louis doesn't want to be hung.

He picks up his pace, trying to think what he would do if he were in Harry's position. Then he hears it.

Harry's slow Cheshire drawl followed by an Irish accent, he turns his head slowly and there they are. Harry is leaned against a market stall and Louis see's the tailored suit in the Irish mans hands. Of course the Prince wouldn't be so stupid as to leave empty handed, he's taken the suit he was kidnapped in and he probably has his jewellery on him too if he hasn't sold it already. In fact he can't believe Liam overlooked it nor thought to question Louis on what happened to Harry's things, he bets they are worth a small fortune, the suit alone. he himself never thought, I mean they were the princes personal items and Louis had just put them to one side not being able to bring himself to get rid of them. He knows most of Harry's Jewellery holds personal meaning to him. It would of felt like stealing from a friend if he had taken the items from him. If Harry sells those things he may even have enough to pay a reputable trading ship to take him back to England, but someone on a reputable Merchant ship heading back to England is more likely to recognise the Crown Prince, and then it's all going to depend on Harry's mercy,mind you, it will anyway if Harry makes it back home but at least that two week gap in travelling would of given them chance to get away, as it is they may be hunted down immediately, and Louis doesn't fancy his chances right now with Harry's mercy but then again this could be Harry's chance to get away, and it's not even like Liam will ever have to know Louis saw him. 

Louis is torn.


	8. Louis has a plan. Let's face it, No one else does.

 

 

And Louis comes to decision that he sincerely hopes is the right one, he's suddenly come up with an idea that just might keep them all alive, at least he hopes so or Harry really never will forgive him and he isn't sure he will ever forgive himself.

He walks stealthily up to Harry, his hat pulled down over his face so that he looks just like any other passer by and grips him firmly by the waist, the blonde market seller sees, his eyes widening  (that's unfortunate). Louis presses his knife to Harry's back.

''Move with me Styles and I promse not to kill you or Irish over there got it?'' Louis presses the tip of his sword into Harrry's back, it isn't hard enough to really harm him but it serves as a warning.

''L...Louis?'' Harry Stutters

''Move'' Louis says more aggressively than he should ''You too blondie''

Louis isn't sure if he really needs to kidnap the Market seller, he's not sure if he recognises Harry or not, but he isn't taking any chances, he has already thrown caution to the wind by seizing his poor old friend, he can't afford one wrong move at this point or it will most definintely be his neck on the line.

The Irish Merchant just stands there gaping for a second and then it looks like he is about to begin yelling so Louis takes a chance ( and he is certainly glad the market is thriving with bustling bodies so no one is taking any notice of this mini ambush) and removes the sword from Harry's neck pushing the tip of it under the Irish man's chin. Still keeping a firm hand on Harry's arm (Harry could still run but Louis gambles that he won't leave the poor market seller to his fate, besides he is still clutching Harry's suit)

''Stay silent and follow me and it might just save your life, otherwise I will be back with the rest of my crew and it won't be pretty, do you have family?''

Niall nodds

''Then my crew will find them too if you don't behave got it?'' The blonde nodds

''Good! and bring that suit''

Louis turns back to Harry, pulling his former friend so that once again his back is flush with the tip of Louis sword, Louis feels oddly aroused and has to admit he is a little disgusted at himself for that. Harry has been through enough without him getting sexually excited by the sudden rush of power he is feeling.

''Louis let me go'' Harry growls at him as they make their way back towards the ship, Louis sincerely hoping they don't run into any 'Do Gooders' most people in Tortuga have the good sense to mind their own business, particularly where Pirates are concerned but Louis is aware of his own height and structure, and he isn't sure if he could 'take on' any 'Would be' Heroes. Luckily they make it back to the ship without issue.

''C'mon, Lou you could of let me go!, why would you do this to me!! you say your'e truly sorry and yet you prevent probably my only chance at getting off this ship alive! not to mention what that Captain of your's is subjecting me to, and now you've dragged this poor man into it as well. What is wrong with you?? are you really this bitter because I chose to date a fellow member of the aristocracy over you? it was a better match and you know it, me and Zayn were similar and he understood me, you didn't, hell half the time you didn't even care'' Harry tears into Louis as soon as they are aboard and Louis has tied him and the poor blonde guy up. They could of overpowered Louis but neither of the other men had a weapon and it could of cost one or both of them their lives (or at least Louis let them believe that).

''Didn't even care?? Harry you talk some crap'' Louis couldn't believe Harry thought he didn't care, it was the complete opposite

''You don't know what it was like to be me, all the pressue and the obligations but Zayn did and he was there for me, what do you think I did when you were off playing football in the streets with those other lads from the Village...what were their names again? Oliver? and Stanley?''

''Ollie and Stan'' What exactly was wrong with him having a 'Kick Around' with his mates? Why did Harry have to be so over dramatic? ''I thought you enjoyed spouting that poetry shit over at Lord Corden's, excuse me if it wasn't my idea of a 'grand afternoon' I didn't even know you wanted to play football.....anyway we played sometimes didn't we? in the Gardens?''

it had been fun... Louis used to enjoy those afternoons with Harry, tearing round like a pair of idiots, Seemingly not a care in the world and sometimes the other staff would join in and Louis would steal a couple of beers from the pantry when no one was looking.

''You still don't understand the freedom you had compared to me, everyone waiting on my every move, barely getting a moments privacy. Not only that but the other boys never excepted me the way they did you''

''Well you were royalty wern't you? makes some folks feel 'on ceremony' and to be honest Harry not everyone is into pissin poetry and long walks in the country or whatever!'' Louis huffed, how could Harry be so infuriating.

''So what are you saying? I'm like a girl? is that it? and I suppose youre just like one of the regular lads? ''

''No i'm not saying you're a girl Harry, but...''

''Oh that's it, make fun of me, stuck here tied up, probably about to be raped again'' Harry is tearing up and Louis feels rubbish as usual... worse than rubbish.

''Er I'm sorry to interupt whatever is going on here between you two'' The Irish blonde hesitantly spoke up ''but did he just say he..he was r..raped'' the young man looked paincked, to be honest Louis couldn't exactly blame him, in fairness he was holding up well, but he had a feeling that might change, especially when Liam got here.

''The're here Li'' speak of the devil, Louis heard Ed bellowing at the top of his lungs.  ''Louis has Harry and some blonde kid''

''I'm 25'' Niall whispered under his breath, only Louis and Harry heard him.

''You brought him back lou?'' Liam seemed shocked and Louis was still wondering if he would live to regret that decision.

Liam approached the three of them on the top deck, he looked down at Harry and Niall who were tied on the floor next to oneanother.

''Whose the blonde kid?''

''He's a Merchant''

''I'm 25'' the Irish man tried again

Liam raised one eyebrow quizzically, the baby faced kid was just one year younger than him and two less than Louis, he did look young, he could of easily passed for 20 maybe younger if clean shaven.

''Why is there an Irish Merchant tied up on my ship Louis''

''He was a witness to me abducting Harry''

''So? many people probably saw you, presumably you used a weapon to get him back here?''

''Yes but he saw Harry up close.... if you get my drift... and he's Irish so....not THAT far from home if you catch my drift''

''Oh'' Liam looked a bit upset ''Then we should probably kill him'' he concluded

''WHAT?'' the poor Irish man shrieked 'Nonononono don't kill me, please! I don't even know why you took me, I don't know this man'' he gestured to Harry ''None of this is any of my business, please let me off this ship''

''Seriously Liam, this man is an innocent we can't just kill him in cold blood''

''Well what do you suggest we do with him then? an Irish prostitute? I suppose he is kind alluring in a very strange way''

''Oh God!'' Niall was shuffling his body away from them, it was a pitiful sight really, Louis felt incredibly sorry for him, afterall he never asked for any of this did he? but then neither did Harry.

''If I may sir...'' and it was the youngest member of the crew that spoke up, only 20 years old. shawn.

''Speak quickly shawn you have duties to do'' he was Liams cabin boy, but in fairness Liam was always far easier on him than any other Captain would probably be, and as far as Louis knew he never beat him or anything like that.

''C..could we not use another 'Cooper?'''

''Another Cooper..why the hell would we want another Cooper when we have Ni...'' he stopped for a moment, Nick was an awful Cooper it had to be said, to be honest Nick was more of an entertainer than anything else and Liam would of told him to sling his hook a long time ago if it wasn't for the fact he raised the mens spirits and he really was a good hairdresser.

He raised his eyes to the sky, well aware he was giving Nick one more reason to shirk his duties.

''Nick..do you think you could show'' he paused turning to the Merchant '' what's your name''

''Niall Sir'' Niall seemed to prefer the thread of this conversation compared to his suggested murder or prostitution

''Can you show Niall what you do... or what it is you should do...your duties''

Nick pretended to look offended but he merely nodded not arguing, he'd probably just figured out it meant less work for him and it meant that they didn't have to shoot this poor guy, to his credit Nick wasn't one for violence.

''Okay, that's settled then, you will learn your duties from Nick... and god help us all on that one''

Nick scoffed.

''You can also learn how to do some cooking if you don't already know as we take that in turns, and as you're a Merchant you can accompany me on shore from time to time for negotiations, that is if you ever earn my trust. Aside from that though you must understand you are a prisoner and you are not free to leave. If you do and you are caught I will not show you any mercy a second time is this clear?''

Niall nodded slowly, he looked tearful and Louis still felt sorry for him, being kidnapped against his will and forced to work among piratesbut he concluded his fate was better than could be expected given the circumstances, and if he proved to be a good Merchant he may prove extrememly useful afterall. Louis watched his deflated figure follow Nick to the lower decks, he noticed Nick give the faintest of smiles in Harry's direction.

Harry. Right. He'd almost forgotten about poor Harry.

Liam sighed heavily and Louis noticed he was kneeling down in front of the tearful Prince

''What did I tell you would happen if you tried to escape?'' Liam questioned

''it doesn't matter!'' Harry was shouting, his voice desperate ''you're going to kill me anyway, you're going to ruin me and murder me''

''Is that so?'' Liam's tone was quiet, he almost sounded dangerous.

 

 

''Liam... I might have a solution'' Louis decided it was now or never with his plan.


	9. I couldn't give a flying Parrot

 

 

A/N thanks for the continued support, I'm glad there are still at least a few people reading this, I'm quite enjoying writing it as the style is slightly different to some of my other fics I think.

 

''I have a plan'' Louis repeated seeing Liam getting angry with Harry and he pushed Harry's wildly coloured lavish suit under Liams nose. He had taken it from the Irish man as soon as they had boarded the ship.

''Good God!'' Liam's face contorted in disgust ''What the devil is that hidieous luminous fabric doing on my ship and why are you shoving it  in my face Louis?''

''It's Harry's, don't you remember? he was wearing it the day you kidnapped him''

''I don't. I remember he looked like a stick of rock though, now that you mention it, I would tell you to throw it overboard, but I worry other ships might think we are giving off a distress signal and come to our unwanted aid! the last thing we need is the royal Navy sniffing around, or worse still a bunch of 'Do gooders' give it to shawn to clean the decks with''

''Excuse me'' Harry couldn't help but get annoyed ''That is one of my favorite suits, it was specially made in Paris''

''I don't give a flying Parrot whether the great Lord himself sent it down from above for you, its horrible, get better taste boy'' Harry looked gobsmaked and Louis bit his lip to stop himself from laughing he didn't think anyone had questioned the Princes sense of style before and really, Liam could over exaggerate when he wanted, no one was going to think Harry's suit was a distress signal, and as for giving it to shawn to scrub the decks....

''Honestly Liam, don't be so thick, listen to what Harry is saying''

''I heard him! made in Pa...OH!'' Liam had finally given some actual thought to the suit ''Expensive then'' recognition finally dawned

''Very I would imagine... and Harry has rings too... more expensive than his suit I am sure''

''You're not having my rings, they're mine! they are sentimental'' Harry snapped rather childishly in Louis opinion but at least he had more or less confirmed he had not yet sold his rings.

''Listen you'' and Liam was towering over Harry's crouched figure waggling his finger ''I've had just about enough of you and your attitude''

''We can sell them'' Louis burst in before Harry could make any retort (which unfortunately he was sure he unhelpfully would) ''we can sell them... and then we will have plenty of money, more than enough to keep the crew well nourished for a good while and probably some left over that can be put towards other things''

''Well obviously we are going to sell them'' Liam scoffed

''So...so Harry doesn't need to 'see' any more people, his suit and rings will cover more than what he probably would of made in 12 months, if he could of even lasted that long Liam'' Louis looked at him pleadingly ''No more punters Liam?''

''We could sell his stuff and still make some more money out of him''

''Disgusting'' Harry mumbled under his breath ''Thieves, rapists and murderers''

''Shut up'' Liam snarled and kicked Harry hard with his boot. Louis could tell he was trying to think. Probably trying to decide what they should actually do with Harry now it seemed he didn't need the money quite so urgently. Was his friend questioning his morality?

''I hate you, all of you!'' Harry shouted, but it was more of a loud sob. he looked gorgeous tied up on the floor, watering emerald eyes, dark lashes and rosey heated cheeks. No. No. No. Not right! Not the way he should be thinking of Harry in this situation. Louis mentally cursed himself... and Harry for being so beautiful all the godamn time!

''Fine'' Liam ground out, his inner battle finally won ''He's yours, it's obvious you're soft on him, take him. Do what you will with him, but keep him out of trouble and he must never escape, we're all dead if he escapes Louis. The lives of the men will be on you. Ed, Nick, Shawn.... Everyone! If he even so much as tries to escape and I catch him, I will personally make sure he undergoes hell before I shoot him... oh...and get those rings off him, we'll get that Merchant Lad to value them and that suit tomorrow'' 

Liam walked away,  he didn't even give Harry a second glance and Louis knew that Liam already thought he was making the biggest mistake of his life, that he thought that Harry would be the death of them all.

 

 

''Come on Haz, it's not all that bad, please stop crying'' Louis was back in his own quarters, trying to get a very emotional Harry to stop crying.

''It's horrible! I'm never going to see my parents again, or Gemma or any of my friends .EVER. they'll think I'm dead Louis, my poor mother and sister will think I'm dead!'' and he started wailing again into Louis pillow.

''Well at least you aren't though Harry, Liam let you live at least, and you don't have to sleep with any more of those men, you must be relieved about that? surely to God?''

''Until Liam runs out of cash again''

''No Harry... Liam won't do that, not now he's said you are with me, he won't torture you for no reason Harry, just please don't give him any reason''

''With you?'' Harry turned his head now, angry glare in Louis direction ''I would rather die than be with you Louis Tomlinson, you disgust me, I don't even know who you are''

''Harry... I didn't mean it like that I just..''

''Just what? don't you touch me! I'm not yours. I was never yours and I will NEVER be yours, and if the Royal Navy ever come to my rescue I will laugh when they arrest you an your dirty Pirate friends, and I shall sign your death warrant myself! I will have you and that Captain Hung, drawn and quartered, but not before letting you taste what it is like to be pirate scum in prison''

Louis had never heard such terrible words come from the kind young Princes mouth, he hated Louis... detested him... wanted to see him dead, and he couldn't deny the lump in his throat this time. couldn't lie about the stinging tears threatening to spill.

''I need some air Harry... I just need a minute and I'll be back.... please try to calm down''

Louis needed someone else, he needed someone else who could speak with the fightened Prince, someone he didn't hate as much as he hated Louis, Hary couldn't stay in this state, it would never do. Maybe Nick? or even that Market lad seeing as they were in a similar situation, Maybe if Harry could speak with a fellow prisoner it would make him feel less alone somehow.

Louis ached badly at Harry's words, he remembered a time when Harry's dimpled face would light up at Louis funny stories and he would let the older boy run his hands through his curls and pinch at his cheeks, and...and he remembered a time he was in love... so utterly and childishly... niavely in love and when Harry had looked at him back then he could of sworn he saw the same look of devotion right back. The unwavering loyalty of the unblemished and unbroken.... those who had not yet been branded by the fire irons of life, and now? well.... now look at them? Harry so consumed with anger and hurt that he would be completely numb.. worse than numb... happy.. happy at Louis suffering.... happy at Louis death.

he gasped and choked on his own unseen, unheard tears as he looked out over the black swirling sea, it was unearthly and terrifying at night... such a contrast to the beautiful and alluring form that it took on by day, and yet, here it was... just the same old sea.


	10. DISCLAIMER  - Because I Forgot! - PLEASE READ -VIP and a bit boring... but hey!

 

 

This is just what it says on the tin. A Disclaimer. I think disclaimers are very important! and whenever I remember I always try to do one.

 

Please Note the following

1.) I do not know any of these people I just seen them on the Tv Innit!

2.) The only things I 'Know' about them are from the TV. Social Media & hugely bizarre articles ...So we can conclude as per number 1.) I don't know ANYTHING about them.

3.) This is no way meant to be a real portrayal of anyone... because as we have already verified I don't know anyone or anyhing about them ... and we cannot class coffee fuelled theories and wine induced stories as reality....

4.) I own no one(Obviously)... except for Mr Biggles and any other characters that my own coffee fuelled/Wine Induced brain invented, but hopefully if your reading this fic you know who is a real life person and who is not.... if not... google is your friend.

5.) I do not hope nor stand to make any money from this, and would love to take the moral high ground and say I would not ever want any of my fics where my 'Muse' is based on real people or someone elses characters to ever make money..... Buuuuutttttt lets face it, no one really knows until they are offered a few quidz how they will react. HOWEVER. Should any of the people featured in my fic wish for me to take it down I would happily do so.... except for the fact how would I know it was them...???? that could be tricky! but the thought was there!

6.) Finally I see the 'Real Life' people in this fic as nothing more than characters in a film played by familiar faces we feel would fit the role. I feel the need to clarify this because some people have some very strange ideas about what Fanic is about and why people write it. I can't speak for all but I write as I imagine someone that writes a script does...with people in mind for certain parts. I do not imagine myself marrying Harry Styles.. for example... nor do I wish any of these people any harm in real life. In fact I would be quite horrified tbh!

7.) The people that I inlude in my stories have often become my 'Muse' for a reason i.e  - I like their music, their interviews are funny, they stand up for different charities etc that I believe in. So I would be upset to think they were insulted by my fiction.

8.) As mentioned before, this story contains STRONG themes which are not perhaps treated as severely s they should be in my fiction ( though I try) PLEASE NOTE that I am not in agreement with any of these themes, I don't want anyone to get hurt ever! Seriously... like I can't kill spiders.... and this is just a story to me. Real life events are NOT stories, and they should not be treated as fictions or stories, if you/friends/family ever suffer anything horrible! please help eachother and help yourself. Real life is NOT a fanfic - Baddies rarely turn 'Good' GET HELP!. Please do not read any of my stories if you think the tagged content will trigger you. I try to warrn and tag.

 

 

9.) Finally..... I think I can say with reasonable certainty, None of the people in this fic is really a pirate.

 

 

 

Hopefully someone read my disclaimer, there is so much negativity and lack of understanding about a lot of young creative writers who begin here in this safe place, I feel strongly that we need to explain ourselves. Obviosuly there are some lunatics and delusional people out there.... but what can you do? that is not the fault of nor did it start with fanfiction writers I can assure you!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N sorry it's been a little while, I had a few thoughts on this chapter and where it would go, after knocking around a few ideas I decided to go with this.

Harry watched Louis leave the room through foggy tear filled eyes and he wasted no time in heaving himself up off the bed, he had one chance, just one. Louis had left him untied, probably didn't think Harry was suicidal enough to make one last ditch attempt at escape, but Harry still had his rings which amounted to currency and they were still shored, they wouldn't be by the end of tomorrow, then they would be at sea for days...weeks maybe even and Louis or that vile Captain would probably make sure he was locked up or tied up the next time they touched land, and even if he DID get another chance, his rings and suit would of been sold by then, he'd have absolubtely no money and would be forced to reveal himself as the Crown Prince and hope that he didn't come up against anyone else corrupt. He couldn't count on the fact that every ship returning to England would treat him well, especially with no coin to sweeten the pot, revealing himself or getting recognised had always been a 'last' option. Even the Royal Navy had been known to have sported a few underhand characters, though that was rare.

Harry was terrified, but this was his best and probably only chance of ever seeing his family again, besides, he still didn't really believe that 'Liam' fellow wouldn't go back in his word when it became convenient for him or maybe even if the guy was just bored. What did Harry know? he really was quite niave in the 'ways' of piracy, and he didn't like Liam one bit. He was a mean disgusting fellow and Harry hated him., more than he hated Louis, and even then he was a little confused about that. I mean of course he hated Louis, why wouldn't he? he had not only been the cause of Harry being kidnapped in the first place, but when Harry had a chance at getting away he had dragged Harry back to the ship at knife point, and that poor innocent man from the market too. How awful. Harry would have to make sure he was unharmed when he sent ships to track them down.

He tried not to actually think too hard about the reality of what would happen to Louis if... no WHEN that happened. I mean Louis had pretty much been the only reason that Harry hadn't been sold and tortured to death. He was also probably the only reason Liam had agreed to discontinue his humiliation as a prostitute. Harry blinked back tears at the memory of that terrifying night. No. Louis didn't deserve forgiveness, if only because it had been his fault that Harry had been subjected to 'that'.

Harry is almost at the ramp, he can almost touch it. It's past dinner time judging by the the fact it's sunset and the time of year, most of the pirates will already have full bellies and be making their way through a skinful of Rum and  ale, it's the best time for Harry to go unnoticed. His hand reaches the railing and he can almost smell freedom. 

''What the hell are you doing?''

Harry stops at the hushed voice and closes his eyes. So Damn Close. He breathes out and turns to see Nick, leaning casually against the ships side, bottle of rum held in his right hand, and a large ginger cat perched on his left shoulder where a Parrot would most definitely be more appropriate. The cat is asleep. Harry thinks it might even be snoring but it's hard to tell against the crash of the waves.

''Please...please don't... don't call for the Captain''

''Are you kidding? he'll kill you, he let you live already and this is how you repay his kindness?'' _kindness._ Harry would beg to differ on that score. Nothing about the man they looked to as their Captain was 'kind' in Harry's opinion.

''I..I I won't cause any trouble, please I just want to go home'' and Harry was pretty sure that was becoming a lie at this point. He had never had the desire for revenge before, but the thirst for it was great right now, though it was not particularly diected at the man in front of him, so maybe there was some truth to the fact he may somehow spare this mans life IF he ever got home.

Nick didn't answer him but he made no movement towards Harry either, instead he shrugged.

''If you leave, Liam will most likely find you, if he finds you he will most likely kill you, if he doesn't kill you it still won't be pretty, I'd hate to see such beauty mistreated darling, and death would be a terrible waste, how old are you?''

''I'm 25'' Harry puffs out his chest deliberately.

''As old as that'' Nick doesn't look impressed '' I've got nearly ten years on you kid''

Harry was quite taken aback, The man in front of him could easily of passed for late twenties,just a couple of years older than Harry. He was scrawny and rather goofy looking. He wasn't really what Harry would describe as attractive but he wasn't wholly unappealing. He had high cheekbones but he didn't have Louis eyes, but then nobody had Louis eyes. Harry shook himself mentally, what the hell? he was through with Louis the little traitorous shit. Never mind how nice his bloody eyes were....are....

''Why do you have a cat instead of a Parrot'' Suddenly it's the only thing in all this mess that Harry can think to say, and  it's pretty useless and stupid, but it falls fom his lips anyway.

''Oh'' Nick glances at the fat cat on his shoulder, it's still asleep '' This is Mr Biggles, not a spot of bother in my opinion but he absolubtely seems to despise the Captain, he's just a stray, but he likes it on my shoulder'' Harry finds that he isn't one bit surprised that 'Mr Biggles' hates the Captain, he isn't the only one, infact he's quite drawn to the Pirates fluffy companion.

''Can I stroke him?'' Again Harry isn't really sure what he is doing, but he doesn't think befriending someone aboard this ship is the worst idea.

''Go ahead'' Nick takes a swig of his rum as Harry reaches up to touch the felines head. It doesn't seem to wake up but Harry's sure it starts to purr.

''He likes you'' Nick states with a lop sided grin, Harry can't help but conceal a small smile, this man looks unintentionally hilarious when he smiles.

''I..I want to leave'' Harry sigh's and looks at the man shyly ''There is no one around''

''Then Leave'' Jesus this guy is complicated.

''Are you going to give me away?''

''Give you away? I wasn't aware this was a wedding my dear? who is the groom?''

Harry doesn't know whether to be amused or irritated. He decides he is a little of both. Anyway. the descision is taken away from him. His last chance gone.

 

''What are you doing here?'' God does their Captain do nothing but stalk the decks even when he's pissed.

''Looking at my freedom wither away'' Harry states stubbornly, though he deep down he is petrified, it's pretty obvious what he is up to, but his statement for what it is worth is not a lie.

''You're trying to escape, aren't you? you little shit! after everything! you are still trying to get away'' Liam is advancing on Harry now, Harry takes a step back.

''Liam calm down'' Nick still hasn't moved from where he is standing, and he looks half bored by the scene playing out in front of him.

''You!'' Liam is red faced ''You, you git! you were just going to stand there''

''I never saw Harry leave the ship'' The bottle goes to Nicks lips again.

''But you knew he was going to''

''I knew nothing of the sort, he was only asking me about Mr Biggles, and Mr Biggles likes him... don't you'' Nicks voice decends into babylike talk as he nuzzles his cat. ''Who knows what somebody will do until they do it and I see no harm in a young man stroking a cat''

Liam scoffs

''Why would he even be interested in that damn cat! it's obvious that he was trying to escape, yet again! it's like he has no brain. Don't they teach you Royals anything in those fancy schools of yours. Or is it just that you are completely ignorant'' Liam has Harry's Hair now and is bellowing in Harry's face, Harry is screaming and trying to push Liam away.

''Get off me! get off!! I haven't done anything''

''Seriosuly Liam! you said you would leave him alone'' Harry hears another familiar voice, he tries to look round him, but it is very difficult with their thug of a Captain manhandling him. He knows it is Louis though, he doesn't really need to see, but when he does he is sort of surprised to see the young blonde merchant standing next to him.

''He was trying to escape, I told him he would be sorry if he tried to escape''

''We don't know for definite that he was going to escape'' Nick interrupted ''All we know is he looks like he was trying to escape but he was also very interested in Mr Biggles''

''Will you shut up about that flaming cat, No one is interested in that....that lazy fat thing, look at it, it's half dead'' Harry thinks he see's Mr Biggles open one eye at that.

''Just let him go Liam, Niall and I wan't to talk with him'' Harry's actually quite relieved that Louis is there, Nick is ok and everything, but Harry isn't entirely sure that the man isn't a sandwich or two short.

''Niall?'' Liam obviously didn't readily recall the name of his other unwilling 'guest'.

''The Merchant lad''

''The Merchant Lad??'' Liam repeated in utter disbelief. ''What an earth can a man we have just kidnapped have to say that is worthwhile? this is ridiculous, you're all losing it, first him with his overgrown lump of a cat and now you start making friendship circles with a couple of slaves''

''Slave?'' Harry whispered, he wasn't going to be Louis slave. The Captain had given him to his own servant as a slave?? there was an Irony in that, that under different circumstances would make Harry laugh. 

''Get off me!' Harry resumed his screaming and struggling, managing to land a right left hook on the Captains nose. It turned ut to be the worst idea ever as the Captains face went even redder than before, much redder than Harry thought was humanly possible.

''RIGHT. I. HAVE.HAD. ENOUGH'' Liam roared, Harry stopped struggling. '' YOU HAD BETTER COME WITH ME, AND YOU HAD BETTER STOP STRUGGLING OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MAKE GOOD ON MY THREAT TO END YOUR LIFE''

''Liam please...'' Louis sounded pretty desperate, Harry had to hand it to him

''And you'' Liam wasn't shouting anymore, instead his voice was scarily low ''You should of kept a better eye on him'' Liam starts to drag Harry towards a hole in the deck with a ladder attached to it.

''Liam what are you going to do with him?''

''Teach him his place, because someone has to''

 

 

Harry didn't liek the sound of that one little bit.

 

 

A/N hope you are still enjoying :)

 

 

 

 


End file.
